d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Lizardfolk
Lizardfolk possess an alien and inscrutable mindset, their desires and thoughts driven by a different set of basic principles than those of warm-blooded creatures. Their dismal swamp homes might lie hundreds of miles from the nearest human settlement, but the gap between their way of thinking and that of the smooth-skins is far greater. Lizardfolk Personality You can use the Lizardfolk Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a lizardfolk character or to inspire a unique mannerism. Lizardfolk Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increase by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Age. Lizardfolk reach maturity around age 14 and rarely live longer than 60 years. * Alignment. Most lizardfolk are neutral. They see the world as a place of predators and prey, where life and death are natural processes. They wish only to survive, and prefer to leave other creatures to their own devices. * Size. Lizardfolk are a little bulkier and taller than humans, and their colorful frills make them appear even larger. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * Bite. Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Cunning Artisan. As part of a short rest, you can harvest bone and hide from a slain beast, construct, dragon, monstrosity, or plant creature of size Small or larger to create one of the following items: a shield, a club, a javelin, or 1d4 darts or blowgun needles. To use this trait, you need a blade, such as a dagger, or appropriate artisan's tools, such as leatherworker's tools. * Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes at a time. * Hunter's Lore. You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival. * Natural Armor. You have tough, scaly skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. * Hungry Jaws. In battle, you can throw yourself into a vicious feeding frenzy. As a bonus action, you can make a special attack with your bite. If the attack hits, it deals its normal damage, and you gain temporary hit points (minimum of 1) equal to your Constitution modifier, and you can't use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Lizardfolk Racial Variants (Homebrew) Lizardfolk have developed a range of abilities beyond those that are adapted for life in the swamp, and the race shows more variation than some. The lizardfolk choose up to two of the following variants, so long as the two do not conflict by replacing the same ability. For instance, both Gout of Blood and Poisonous Bite replace your bite ability, so you cannot choose those two together. Likewise, Climber and Chromatophore both replace swim speed, so those can also not be chosen together. Replaces Ability Score Bonus and Size * Pygmy. '''Many remote tribes of lizardfolk are much smaller than their common kin. Your Dexterity increases by +2 and your Wisdom increases by +1. Your size becomes Small. Replaces Bite and Hungry Jaws * '''Gout of Blood. '''Some lizardfolk can force a jet of hot blood from their eyes to disorient predators and prey. As an action, you can target any creature within 15 feet with this ability and force the target to make a Wisdom saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency modifier + your Dexterity modifier. On a failed save, the target is frightened. The frightened creature can repeat this save at the end of each of its turns, ending the condition on a success. Creatures wearing full-face helmets, eye protection, etc. gain advantage on the save. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Constitution modifier, and you regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Replaces Hunter's Lore and Natural Armor Abilities * '''Regeneration. Some lizardfolk heal at an impressive rate. Whenever you spend at least one Hit Die to regain hit points during a short rest, you regain an additional number of hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier. Severed fingers and toes regrow after 24 hours. Severed hands and feet regrow after three days. Severed limbs regrow after one week. If the severed body part is present and whole, you can reattach it during a short rest as long as you spend at least one Hit Die to regain hit points and perform no other actions, even light duties. You gain one level of exhaustion when you begin regenerating a limb. While a limb is regenerating, as well as for one day after the regrowth is complete, you cannot have less than one level of exhaustion. Replaces Hold Breath and Swim Speed Abilities * Glider. You take no damage from falls. You gain a fly speed of 40 feet but cannot hover. At the end of any round you fly, you must have descended at least one-quarter the distance you traveled or you fall. Or * Chromatophore. You can alter the color of your skin and can blend into your environment. You gain advantage on Stealth checks made to hide as long as you are not moving. If you are wearing no armor and carrying no items, you may attempt to hide even if you have no cover or aren't obscured. You can’t use this ability to hide while you are being directly observed. Or * Climber. '''While climbing you suffer no movement penalties, you are considered proficient in the Athletics skill, and add double your proficiency bonus to checks made to climb, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Replaces Natural Armor Ability * '''Purple-Blooded. '''Some lizardfolk carry waste products through their blood, excreting toxins that build up in their systems and granting resistance to infections. You gain advantage on saving throws against poisons and diseases. Replaces Natural Armor, Swim Speed, and Hold Breath Abilities * '''Poisoned Bite. Lizardfolk are sometimes born with venomous fangs or poisonous saliva delivered through their bite attack. You can make a bite as an unarmed strike that deals piercing damage. On a successful bite attack, the target must make a Constitution saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency modifier + your Constitution modifier. On a failed save, the target gains the poisoned condition for 1 minute. The target can repeat the save at the end of its turn, ending the effect on a success. On a successful save or when the poisoned condition ends, the target becomes immune to your poison for 24 hours. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Constitution modifier, and you regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Replaces Swim Speed Ability * Digger. You can burrow through soft sand, dirt, and mud at a rate of 10 feet per round. Category:Races Category:Lizardfolk Category:Volo's Guide to Monsters